


All Tied Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy's not sure this is the best idea.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa would probably frown.  The director for the musical songs from the first anime, probably not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

X X X

“This is a stupid idea.”

Maes licked Roy’s nipple, making it stand up. “You’re just mad you agreed to being tied up.”

Roy tried to twist, but Maes had made sure he wasn’t going anywhere. The bedposts were sturdy, and the ties, well, Roy was positive Gracia hadn’t had a chance to go through Maes’s wardrobe to remove the hideous pieces of silk used to anchor him to the bed. “I’m not mad!” He pouted, glancing down at his throbbing dick. “I’m going to be in pain if something doesn’t happen soon!”

“Ah, ah!” Maes waved a finger. “Patience makes it all worthwhile.”

“Says the man who isn’t tied up,” Roy growled. He tugged at the bonds. “Maes, help me!”

“I will, I will,” Maes said, leaving the bed to stand in the doorway. He was _humming_ , damn him.

Somewhere in the house, a door opened, and Roy heard Gracia call out, “Honey? I’m home!”

“In the bedroom, sweetie!” Maes hopped on the bed, stretching out next to Roy and kissing him hungrily.

Too aroused to resist, Roy kissed him back, though he fought not to lose himself in the sensations, keeping an eye on the door. It was hard, with Maes plucking at his foreskin, and sucking on his lips, and he gave in with a groan, surrendering himself to whatever Maes was doing.

“Well.” Gracia’s voice came from the doorway, and Roy managed to drag his eyes open. “I guess I have to honor my side of the wager.”

Maes grinned wickedly, twirling a finger around Roy’s nipple. “I told you he’d be foolish enough to agree to it.”

“Wait, what?” Roy fought with the bindings again, glaring at Maes. “I’m part of some stupid bet?”

“Not stupid,” Gracia said, starting to unbutton her blouse. “You’ll get a good ride.” Her grin was as wicked as Maes’s. “Maybe two or three.” She kissed Roy’s dick. “Better?

“ _Yes._ ”

X X X


End file.
